As the integration density of a semiconductor memory device increases, a semiconductor memory device has been developed having memory cells three-dimensionally arranged therein. In such a semiconductor memory device, for example, a so-called ReRAM, in which a resistance-variable element for reversibly changing a resistance value is used as a memory cell, or a so-called flash memory, in which a field-effect transistor capable of accumulating charges in a gate insulating layer is used as a memory cell, is known. A semiconductor memory device, in which the resistance-variable elements are three-dimensionally arranged, includes, for example, a plurality of word lines extending in an X direction and spaced from one another in a Z direction and a Y direction, a plurality of local bit lines extending in the Z direction and respectively provided between the word lines adjacent to each other in the Y direction, and a variable resistance layer provided between the word lines and the local bit line. In addition, one end in the Z direction of the plurality of local bit lines are connected to global bit lines through selection transistors, respectively. Further, one end of the global bit line is connected to a circuit for supplying power to the global bit line.
When a read operation is performed in such a semiconductor memory device, the global bit line may be charged. However, as the integration density of a semiconductor memory device increases, the time required for charging the global bit line is increasing.